L'après conflit
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Suite à leur retour du futur, Tsuna espérait que les choses reviennent à la normale, comme avant. C'était sans compter sur son entourage !


**Titre :** L'après conflit

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartient, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 20 de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Général, un tantinet tristounet, de l'humour s'est caché quelque part. Bien que ce soit sérieux, c'est un OS à prendre au second degré.

**Note :** Cet OS a pris des proportions que je n'aurais jamais cru (il devait être un drabble, pour dire). Cette soudaine inspiration, je la dois à **Lascka**.

**Note II :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction (pourave) Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

**Note III :** _Edit du 8 mai 12 pour une relecture de masse parce que certaines phrases et fautes me dérangeait (surtout qu'à la base, j'avais vu un COD qui pouvait s'accorder parce que l'auxiliaire avoir était placé après mais je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir corrigé)._

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**L'après conflit**

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du futur, les six gardiens Vongola de la dixième génération se mirent tous d'accord sur un seul et unique point, dans une parfaite synchronisation à en faire pâlir une équipe de sport championne d'une quelconque compétition olympique, européenne et mondiale de Handball. Ils ne s'étaient pas consultés une seule fois lorsqu'ils convinrent de procéder de cette manière. Pour la première fois depuis leur formation, aucune discorde ne jaillit dans ce choix unanime, leur détermination vibrait si fortement qu'elle écrasait toute résistance inutile (on parlait bien des gardiens du Dixième parrain Vongola là !) et, de toute manière, ils ne remédieraient jamais sur cette décision. Hors de question.

Personne ne touchera à Sawada Tsuna.

De près ou de loin.

Le premier qui osait poser le bout de son ongle impur sur le jeune adolescent verrait son espérance de vie diminuer de façon exponentielle !

À leur retour dans leur chère ville, Namimori, dans leur présent paisible, tous éprouvaient du mal à s'imaginer qu'aucune catastrophe ne leur tomberait sur le coin du visage, qu'aucune guerre ne serait déclenchée pour mettre à mal les Vongola (enfin si mais pas au niveau de l'excentrique Byakuran ; et les tentatives kamikazes de Lambo ne comptait évidemment pas). Les six gardiens de Tsuna ressassaient les évènements du catastrophique futur qu'ils avaient réussi à modifier de justesse. Bien que leur propre futur ne se passerait pas de cette manière (même si on ne savait pas ce que nous réservait l'avenir), bien que Tsuna avait mis au point un plan minutieusement préparé pour tromper l'ennemi et que ledit plan avait fonctionné à merveille, personne ne pouvait oublier l'horrible tragédie, le drame ancré dans l'esprit des Vongola : l'assassinat par balle de Sawada Tsunayoshi, alors dixième parrain Vongola.

Gokudera, fils (illégitime) d'un parrain, baignait depuis tout petit dans le Milieu, il savait que ce genre de mésaventure était considéré comme étant les risques du métier. Cependant, il s'était juré en tant bras-droit de son Boss que jamais, au grand jamais, cela n'arriverait à Sawada.

Déterminé, il décida de faire des rondes dans le quartier résidentiel du Dixième du Nom, à défaut de l'accompagner au collège ou ailleurs. Parfois, il rencontrait l'extrême imbécile de crâne de gazon tôt le matin, prétextant "_l'entrainement matinal à l'extrême limite_", qui courrait en balançant ses poings dans le vide, regardant furtivement à droite et à gauche. Même s'il n'éprouvait pas beaucoup d'estimation pour ce lascar, Gokudera évitait la confrontation directe avec Hibari, qui surveillait d'un œil perçant les couloirs de son bien aimé collège. Hayato avait aussi remarqué que des membres du Comité de Discipline marchaient en groupe de deux ou trois personnes dans les rues avoisinant le collège ou dans les rues du quartier où habitait le Dixième du Nom. Yamamoto, l'autre débile sportif, quittait très rarement Tsuna, l'accompagnant partout où il allait (de fait, il devait se le coltiner !). La batte de Reborn toujours avec lui, Gokudera le saluait quelques fois le soir, lorsque Yamamoto pratiquait un petit entrainement dans la soirée et s'entrainait au sabre pour garder la forme, dans la rue.

La mort de Tsuna n'avait pas traumatisé _que_ Gokudera.

**.:.**

Bien sûr, cette protection soudaine n'avait pas échappé à l'œil acéré de Reborn, qui coulait quelque fois un sourire satisfait (et cachait une expression inquiète sous son fedora).

Ni à Bianchi. Comme _avant_, le scorpion vénéneux vérifiait plusieurs fois par jour si aucun colis piégé n'avait été déposé dans la boîte aux lettres, ni planqué dans le jardin, ni aux alentours de la maison. Cependant, Reborn savait que l'italienne préparait une nouvelle version de son Poison Cooking.

Grâce au pouvoir des Arcobalenos, les principaux protagonistes et proche de Sawada apprirent par leur version d'eux-mêmes du futur les aventures de Tsuna et compagnie et surtout, l'avènement du plan de Byakuran de la famille Gesso : le guet-apens sur le parrain Vongola.

Bien qu'il connaissait les risques en travaillant corps et âme pour la mafia, Dino ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur. Son mignon petit frère d'arme avait été tué par balle, logée en pleine tête. Son lui du futur n'avait pas été témoin de la scène mais un de ses hommes de cet époque lui avait rapporté ce qu'il s'était précisément passé. Un piège, voilà ce qui avait attendu Tsuna. Dino n'osait pas se rappeler avec exactitude les mots qu'avaient employés l'homme.

Reclus dans son bureau, Dino avait été de d'humeur morose toute la journée, comportement pour le moins rarissime chez lui et qui avait surpris tous ses hommes, Romario y compris. Dino ordonna sèchement, à leur grande surprise, qu'on surveille les familles Giglionero et Gesso. Romario en demanda les raisons, qu'il n'obtint pas, il récolta l'un des regards à glacer le sang pour l'éternité que Dino réservait habituellement à ses ennemis. Par ses maladresses, on oubliait souvent que Dino était le parrain de la famille Cavallone, celui qui avait redressé les finances de la famille et qui en avait fait la troisième famille la plus influente du Milieu. Ses ordres furent respectés au mot prés. Reborn avait eu vent de cette discrète manœuvre par Romario et avait sourit mystérieusement au bras-droit de Dino.

Quant aux membres importants de la Varia, le moment où les souvenirs de leur eux du futur leur vinrent à l'esprit, ils furent un instant surpris, puis ils continuèrent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était.

Tout d'abord, ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet. À vrai dire, Squalo l'avait effectivement fait à la réunion de l'après-midi, mais au bout de quatre mots (comprenant un "voooooiiiiiii", "morveux" et "a"), il se prit un verre dans la tronche. Le requin de la Varia allait raller à grand coup de "VOI" tonitruant quand il capta le regard et l'aura de son chef. Xanxus n'était _vraiment_ pas d'humeur. Surtout qu'il avait sorti ses flingues. Peu après, ils en parlèrent, hors des oreilles du chef de la Varia. Certains regrettaient que le futur Dixième Parrain de la famille ne revienne pas mort à leur époque, "définitivement, comme ça le Boss aurait pu prendre sa place". Le ton de Levi manquait de conviction.

Néanmoins, la famille Cavallone et la Varia faillirent entrer en conflit lorsque Bel tua "sans le faire exprès" un homme de Dino, posté en observation au manoir de la famille Giglionero. De même, l'incident faillit se reproduire à proximité du QG de la famille Gesso, Squalo eut la présence d'esprit d'amortir le geste tueur. La Varia apprit à ses dépends qu'un Dino en pétard pouvait faire des dégâts – mais ça, Squalo le savait déjà.

Bien sûr, aucun de ces incidents n'arrivèrent aux oreilles de Tsuna.

**.:.**

Tsuna sentait que quelque chose avait changé. À défaut de compter sur son sens de l'observation toujours aussi défaillant lorsqu'il n'était pas en combat ou lorsque que Reborn n'était pas dans le coin (et encore), l'intuition de Tsuna le prévenait que son entourage agissait bizarrement.

En réalité, les comportements de ses amis et gardiens ne lui avaient pas échappé. Venant de Gokudera, rien ne le surprenait. Yamamoto avait toujours été plus ou moins protecteur avec lui, l'amitié comptait énormément pour le sportif. Ryohei, en tant que grand frère et ainé, protégeait avec force sa sœur (maintenant au courant des activités suspicieuses de Tsuna et des autres) et ses cadets. Tsuna avait juste un traitement de faveur, quand bien même Ryohei respectait sa force. Quant à Hibari, celui-ci le menaçait toujours de le mordre à mort si Tsuna arrivait avec une seconde de retard en cours, bien que Tsuna le rencontrait trop souvent à son goût, lui ou les membres du Comité de Discipline. Lorsqu'ils convinrent de fêter leur retour dans le présent, _comme avant_, ils rencontrèrent Chrome en chemin, achetant de quoi se restaurer pour elle et les deux autres. Normal, si ce n'était que Tsuna ressentait un frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale, comme à chaque fois qu'il ressentait la présence de Rokudo Mukuro. Cherchant discrètement du regard, il vit deux hommes avec l'œil droit rouge, quelque peu dissimulé par des mèches de cheveux, qui les suivaient à une distance raisonnable.

Si même Mukuro s'y mettait maintenant !

Et si ce n'était pas que ça.

Au collège, dans sa classe, Naîto Longchamp, d'habitude si enjoué et hyperactif, n'avait pas radicalement changé. Il semblait un poil plus calme… Si interrompre le prof pour piteusement simuler un malaise (on n'avait pas idée d'être un si mauvais acteur), insister pour que ce soit Tsuna qui l'accompagne à l'infirmerie soit acte plus mature qu'à l'ordinaire pour lui. Longchamp avait apparemment prévu son coup puisque ni Gokudera, ni Yamamoto, ni le second du huitième parrain de la famille Tomaso ne les suivirent par la suite. Longchamp avait trouvé un coin tranquille pour lui remettre une des armes de sa famille, un revolver avec une réserve d'une douzaine de cartouches spéciales. Ces cartouches plongeaient la cible dans un état si dépressif qu'elles poussaient ladite cible à en finir avec la vie. Tsuna avait dans un premier temps refusé l'offre mais Longchamp avait été si sérieux et si insistant que Tsuna se retrouva avec une arme et des balles dans son sac.

**.:.**

Pris soudain d'un doute insidieux et sachant ses gardiens capable de tout, Tsuna rendit visite à Irie Shoichi. Ce dernier pâlit à en devenir un fantôme particulièrement translucide lorsque le collégien de Namimori se présenta sur son pallier, seul. En chemin, il avait réussi à semer ses gardiens et les membres du Comité de Discipline. Passant par toutes les teintes de cadavres fraichement mort, Shoichi fut prit d'un soudain mal de ventre et s'évanouit devant un Tsuna mal à l'aise, qui rattrapa le garçon de justesse.

Une heure plus tard, Tsuna apprit que Shoichi avait reçu plusieurs _visites_, des lettres de menaces (en plus de celles que le lui du futur avait déposées) et de cadeaux pour le moins particuliers (dont un gros stock de dynamites prêtes à exploser). Entre temps, en alerte, Tsuna avait réussi à faire planer le silence le plus total dans l'appartement des Irie, lorsque ses gardiens un tantinet inquiet le recherchaient et étaient venus dans l'immeuble (ils n'avaient, cependant, pas forcé la porte). Il aurait été pris de remords de les laisser dans cet état d'esprit mais il ne put empêcher l'agacement et la colère gronder en lui. Tsuna était déçu qu'ils s'en prennent à un innocent, surtout qu'Irie n'avait pas eu à jouer un rôle facile dans cette folle histoire. Tsuna en avait assez de cette protection dont il faisait l'objet.

Le futur parrain promit à Shoichi que les brimades de ses gardiens allaient cesser. Shoichi en fut à moitié convaincu mais il compta sur Tsuna. Les deux garçons se quittèrent en de bons termes.

**.:.**

Malgré les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui grâce à Reborn, la Tsunaze attitude ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant. Perdu dans le quartier où habitait Shoichi, le collégien se demanda comment il avait pu semer ses gardiens et arriver à bon port chez Shoichi.

"En fait, je les ai semés en me perdant moi-même, pensa-t-il, affligé."

Alors qu'il allait demander des renseignements à une commerçante, une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Hiiiiiiii, cria de peur Tsuna en se retournant.  
- Yo ! salua Dino, son éternel sourire colgate aux lèvres.  
- Dino ! reconnut Tsuna, soulagé. Que- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'avais des affaires à régler au Japon, alors j'en profite pour voir mon petit frère d'arme. Reborn m'a appelé et m'a dit que tes gardiens sont en train de retourner Namimori pour te retrouver, laissa glisser l'air de rien le parrain Cavallone.  
- Ah, c'est peut-être le cas, avoua Tsuna, l'air gêné. Je me suis perdu."

Dino éclata de rire face au sens de l'orientation de son petit frère aussi défaillant que le sien lorsqu'il se trouvait sans ses hommes. Il lui proposa de le ramener en voiture, ce que Tsuna accepta avec joie. Sur le chemin, les deux mafieux discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le temps en voiture parut bien long à Tsuna, qui commença à suspecter quelque chose venant de Dino.

"_Décidément_, soupira-t-il intérieurement.  
- Tsuna, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es parti sans tes gardiens ? attaqua l'italien, en prenant un air sérieux.  
- E-Eh ?  
- C'est dangereux ce que tu as fait, poursuivit Dino sur un ton de reproche. Imagine si tu te faisais attaquer par surprise.  
- _Alors c'est ça_, pensa Tsuna."

Au siège conducteur, Romario tendait l'oreille. Son Boss avait refusé de justifier les raisons des manœuvres qu'il effectuait ces derniers temps. Il avait senti qu'il y avait un rapport étroit avec le petit Boss Vongola. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque Dino planifia un voyage au Japon, direction Namimori.

"Dino, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça va, voulut le rassurer le Vongola en faisant des signes d'apaisement avec ses mains.  
- Non, ça ne va pas ! explosa le Cavallone."

Ouille ! Romario avait prévu que son cadet allait craquer tôt ou tard.

"Comment peux-tu prendre autant de distance alors que tu t'es fait tuer dans le futur ? Comment peux-tu agir avec autant d'insouciance alors que tu vas devenir parrain dans très peu de temps ? Tsuna, ce que tu as vécu dans le futur a été éprouvant pour tous, et particulièrement pour toi !"

L'adolescent restait bouche bée. Il était quelque peu effrayé par les flammes de colère qui dansaient dans les yeux marron de son ainé.

"Je n'étais pas avec vous là-bas, reprit Dino, un peu plus posé. Je n'ai que la mémoire de mon moi du futur. Mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai des connaissances sur les principaux évènements qui se sont déroulés dans ce futur, j'ai des images de vous mal au point. Tsuna, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi, de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
- Je…  
- Ce n'est pas bon de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si votre voyage dans le futur n'est connu que de très peu de personnes, ça ne change en rien de ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Tu vas devenir le futur parrain Vongola, tu vas être victime d'agressions, d'attentats avant même que tu ne soies officiellement dixième parrain de la famille Vongola.  
- Je…"

Dino reprenait son souffle. Romario perçut du bouleversement dans les yeux sombres du Vongola, de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, du désespoir, de la colère aussi. Tant de sentiments chez un petit homme.

"Je sais tout ça, Dino, souffla doucement Tsuna, cherchant ses mots. C'est vous tous qui en faites trop.  
- Co-comment ça ? s'indigna Dino.  
- Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être évident pour toi de digérer ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce futur. Comme tu l'as dit, peu de personnes sont au courant de notre voyage, peu de personnes savent que j'y suis…"

Ça ne venait pas. Le mot restait bloqué dans sa gorge, comme si le prononcer allait entrainer une prédiction sur son avenir proche. Tsuna déglutit, inspira, pinça ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche.

"M-mort."

Il parlait doucement et pourtant, ce mot résonna froidement dans la berline. Dans la bouche de Tsuna, ce mot rappelait de pénibles et terribles souvenirs. Il serra les poings pour éviter de montrer le tremblement progressif de ses mains. Il tenta d'ignorer les forts battements de son cœur qui martelaient sa poitrine.

"On s'est battu pour changer ce futur qui ne convenait à personne, qui nous faisait tous souffrir. Il y a eu tant de sacrifices pour retourner à la normale."

Des larmes menaçaient de détaler comme des fugitives le long de ses joues.

Le souvenir d'Uni et de Gamma, enlacés dans un dernier souffle, encore trop présent dans sa mémoire élançait la douleur qui martelait son cœur. La peur d'Uni de mourir, ses larmes avant son sacrifice, les victimes de Ghost même si elles étaient également des ennemies, les civils impliqués dans ce conflit mafieux. Oh oui, Tsuna y pensait tous les jours !

"Je sais qu'on a tous été affecté, qu'on a tous changé."

Yamamoto qui avait été obligé de tuer Daisy lors du jeu du _Choice_, même s'il avait ressuscité. _Son_ premier meurtre à lui. De souvenir, il ne restait plus rien de Byakuran.

Plongé dans un état second et hanté par ses souvenirs, Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il pleurait comme une madeleine dans les bras réconfortant de Dino. L'italien l'enveloppait dans une étreinte douce et protectrice, l'encourageant à se confier, à pleurer de tout son soul et à se laisser aller contre lui. Caressant d'une main légère sa tête, la voix chantante de son grand frère réconfortait l'esprit trop malmené de Tsuna.

Romario fit un détour vers la périphérie de Namimori avant de prendre la direction de la maison des Sawada. À la demande de son chef, il avait prévenu Reborn que son protégé se trouvait entre de bonnes mains.

En passant son coup de fil au manoir principal Cavallone, Reborn avait briefé Dino de la situation et de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de son élève. Reborn était celui qui comprenait le mieux les sentiments de Tsuna. L'Arcobaleno avait prévu que ce type d'événement allait arriver et l'ancien précepteur de Dino confia qu'il préférait que Tsuna craque avec lui qu'avec un de ses gardiens ou n'importe qui d'autres car Dino était celui qui comprendrait le mieux Tsuna. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient d'une manière déconcertante.

Dino soupira, alors que Tsuna s'était finalement endormi contre lui. Bien qu'il avait été son professeur particulier pendant un bon moment, Reborn l'étonnerait toujours.

**.:.**

Le lendemain, Tsuna eut à faire avec ses gardiens. Reborn n'avait émis aucun commentaire sur la journée précédente, malgré l'état d'anxiété qu'avait provoqué la disparition de Tsuna toute une journée. L'arcobaleno se comportait comme d'habitude pour sûr, le coup de pied sur sa tête pour lui signifier qu'il était en retard ne manqua pas à Tsuna, promis juré !

À l'extérieur, Gokudera, Yamamoto et le grand frère de Kyôko l'attendaient de pied ferme. Devant la porte d'entrée encore close, Tsuna posa sa main sur la poignée. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ressentait toujours de la colère et de l'exaspération envers ses amis mais paradoxalement, il éprouvait du remords à leur en vouloir autant. Redoutant la rencontre, Tsuna ouvrit la porte avec une boule dans l'estomac.

Gokudera n'osait jamais engueuler son Boss, approuvant toujours toutes ses décisions. Aujourd'hui fut une exception. Ryohei soutenait la tête de poulpe. Yamamoto essayait de tempérer les échanges, tout en approuvant l'initiative de deux gardiens.

Encaissant les reproches, l'hyper intuition de Tsuna sonda l'esprit des trois adolescents. Il réalisa alors toute la tension qui résidait dans le corps et le mental de ses amis. Il inspira profondément et :

"C'est vous qui m'étouffez ! s'écria-t-il."

Stupéfaits, les garçons cessèrent de parler et un grand silence s'en suivit tandis que Tsuna prit une teinte rouge vif. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver contre ses amis, encore moins contre ses gardiens et ça le dérangeait au fond de lui.

"Je sais que vous êtes inquiets à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le futur. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si vous êtes impliqués dans cette histoire de mafia."

Gokudera allait répliquer quand Yamamoto posa une main sur son épaule et l'incita à se taire. Fait étrange, Gokudera n'envoya pas une réplique cinglante à l'encontre du sportif à la batte et obtempéra.

"Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tout change radicalement. On est revenu dans le présent, dans _notre_ Namimori et pas celle du futur. On s'est battu pour conserver cette Namimori."

Les trois gardiens observèrent attentivement leur Boss, y compris Ryohei qui ne gesticulait pas dans tous les sens. Dieu qu'il ressemblait à la version adulte du futur avec ce regard !

"Ici, il n'y a pas de menaces perpétuelles de mort qui pèsent sur nous, ni de boîte-arme qui nous attaquent par surprise. On-On peut retourner à nos affaires, en prenant en compte notre voyage dans le futur, bien sûr. Mais pas au point de changer ce comportement, non ?"

Tsuna, qui regardait le sol, persuadé qu'il y trouverait les mots convenables, leva les yeux vers ses gardiens. Tous le considéraient avec sérieux. Très tenté de passer en Hyper Mode pour convaincre définitivement ses gardiens trop protecteurs, le futur parrain revint à la charge avec un argument de poids.

"S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous faire du soucis, les pria-t-il. Si vous vous tuez à la tâche, j'aurais l'impression de perdre mes amis."

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe chez les trois garçons. Aussi, Ryohei réagit tout naturellement.

"SAWADA ! rugit avec spontanéité le boxeur. Il encore temps que tu rentres dans mon club de boxe, nous avons besoin d'un bon gars comme toi à l'extrême limite !  
- Ça ne va pas, espèce de sportif décérébré ? explosa Gokudera en se plaçant entre le boxeur son chétif chef. Il est hors de question que tu forces le Dixième du Nom à entrer dans ton club !  
- Allons, allons, tenta de calmer Yamamoto."

Tsuna sourit et sa tension qui s'était accumulée dans son ventre s'estompa.

"Hahi ! Tsuna ! cria Haru, sortant de nulle part. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?  
- Ha-Haru ?  
- Femme stupide ! Surveille ton langage ! l'agressa verbalement Gokudera. Et toi ? Que fais-tu chez le Dixième du nom ?"

Haru prit sur elle pour ne pas assommer le rustre Gokudera avec ses livres de cours et expliqua, un tantinet surprise :

"Je voulais aider la mère de Tsuna à garder les petits parce que je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, je ne m'attendais pas vous voir ici à neuf heures du matin.  
- Neu… NEUF HEURES ? réalisa brutalement Tsuna. Mais on est méga en retard !"

Reborn, qui avait observé l'échange depuis la chambre de Tsuna, eut un sourire en coin en voyant la petite troupe de collégiens détalaient comme des lapins vers l'école. Son plan avait, comme à chaque fois, fonctionné à merveille.

Pour la peine, il gratouilla Léon.


End file.
